1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to fishing lures and more particularly to fishing lures comprised of at least front and tail sections which are articulated in such a way that when the lure is pulled through water, the tail section will oscillate relative to the front section in a manner simulating the action of an injured minnow.
The action of an injured minnow as it moves through water includes a large amount of tail action relative to its forward motion. A fish observing the motion of the injured minnow recognizes it as easy prey and will attack it. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fishing lure which will simulate as close as possible the action of an injured minnow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many articulated fishing lures disclosed in the patent literature, however, none of which applicant is aware disclose a fishing lure having the improved features of the present invention which are described and claimed herein.